


【露普】晨光曦微

by wish2611



Series: 露普短篇 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫舊文自貼方便同好閱讀
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 露普短篇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552741
Kudos: 3





	【露普】晨光曦微

冰霜在樺樹和山楊上結成剔透纖細的花狀晶體，於月光下散發幽靈似的白光，為莫斯科的郊外平添一股神秘而詭譎的氛圍。

「天鵝都到哪兒去了？天鵝都飛走了。烏鴉又到哪兒去了？烏鴉都留下了。」

繁忙而徒勞無功的改革工作結束後，醉醺醺的伊凡哼著荒腔走板的怪歌，搖搖晃晃走到住了半個多世紀的家門前。

不，立陶宛、喬治亞、愛沙尼亞、拉脫維亞、亞美尼亞……甚至姊姊和娜塔莉亞，在所有「家人」都相繼離開的現在，這裡根本稱不上是個「家」。

橫貫東歐的「鐵幕」千瘡百孔，而自己也已然一無所有。

不想進入那空空蕩蕩又無比冰冷的所在，伊凡乾脆靠在厚重的楠木門邊，右手握拳在門上胡亂敲了起來，一邊唱道：「基爾他到哪兒去了？基爾他逃走了。民主德國同志到哪兒去了？民主德國同志飛灰湮滅了。」

「本大爺活得好好的，該死的伊凡‧布拉金斯基你少在這胡說八道！」

大門忽然從被人從裡面打開，伴隨一句伊凡無比熟悉的怒吼，他一個重心不穩跌了進去，正好倒在一具溫暖的軀體上。

伊凡下意識往對方身上蹭了蹭，只是沒兩下就被用力推了開來，繼續連珠砲似的怒吼。

「本大爺才不過離開一年，一年！為什麼這裡卻像荒廢二十年的鬼屋一樣，全都是酒瓶、灰塵、蜘蛛網和清都清不完的垃圾？」

基爾伯特越說越氣，乾脆扯著伊凡的圍巾，把他拉到一面同樣佈滿灰塵的穿衣鏡前。

「戈巴契夫和葉利欽到底在搞什麼鬼？看看偉大的蘇聯閣下您把您自己搞成什麼德行？人民現在酗酒吸毒悲觀厭世的傾向已經夠嚴重，要是知道他們的國家也已經要死不活，跟路邊酒醉的流浪漢沒兩樣的話……」

「嘻嘻，是基爾耶！」

把一句又一句的怒吼當成耳邊風，伊凡醉眼迷濛，戳戳銀髮青年的臉頰笑道：「喝酒果然有點好處，至少能看到基爾的幻影。」

「就說本大爺只是回去處理德國統一的後續問題，你還真當本大爺掛掉變成幽靈啦？」

「喔……」

伊凡點點頭，似懂非懂，驀地拉拉基爾伯特的袖口，怯生生地問道：「我可以吻你嗎？基爾。」

「本大爺在訓話，你說什麼傻話？！」

基爾伯特氣沖沖扯著伊凡的圍巾來回搖晃，卻在看到對方空洞無神的眼眸與不斷滑落的淚水時，再也罵不出口。

曾經的俄羅斯帝國愛哭又愛撒嬌，天真地幻想要跟歐洲的大家作朋友，尤其是他最最喜愛的「普魯士王國」。

他們時而結盟時而敵對，就這樣在歐洲大地上糾纏了兩個多世紀。

直到1917年11月7日，布爾什維克革命。

「馬克斯是你的、社會主義是你的，就連弗拉基米爾‧伊理奇‧列寧都是你送來給我的，我該感謝你的『再造之恩』嗎？親愛的基爾伯特。」

那一天，俄羅斯帝國流下最後一滴淚水，微笑著走入歷史。

新生的蘇聯強大殘酷、冷血專制，一度成為能與美國互相抗衡，宰制半個世界的超級強權。

他不再哭泣也極少撒嬌，就連夜裡的索求也是強勢大過溫柔，儘管表面上依然用溫和甜美來偽裝。

「你……」

基爾伯特胡亂拭去紫眸青年頰邊的淚水，一時之間慌了手腳。

自從被迫進入鐵幕成為蘇聯的衛星國以來，他就常常幻想把這隻老愛任意妄為（尤其在某件事上）的大個子踩在腳下的那一刻到來，順便大笑著諷刺：「你這混帳終於有這一天本大爺實在是太爽了哈哈！」

但事到臨頭，面對「蘇聯」七十四年來第一次的哭泣、第一次的示弱，基爾伯特卻怎麼也高興不起來，只覺胸口又悶又疼，難受無比。

他心裡掙扎一會，終於無奈地嘆了口氣說道：「可以。」

「謝謝。」

伊凡小聲道謝，在銀髮青年的額頭上印下輕輕一吻，唇上傳來的熱度讓他安了一點點的心，稍微敢相信對方是真實的存在。

「可以再吻一次嗎？」

「……嗯。」

得到首肯後，伊凡小心翼翼朝那思念已久的薄唇吻去，他的動作極其輕柔，彷彿在膜拜什麼。

良久良久，伊凡才依依不捨抬起頭來，以更低的音量，戰戰兢兢地問道： 「那，可以抱一下嗎？一下下就好？」

「你被漢堡笨蛋飼養的外星人抓去改造了是不是？怎麼才一年不見，就變得這麼沒種……」

基爾伯特罵沒兩句便嘎然而止，被對方再次滑落的淚水和消沈的模樣弄得心情煩躁又不知所措。

「啊啊啊煩死了，要做就快點做！」

他乾脆主動吻了上去，撬開對方的唇瓣與之唇舌交纏，慾望的火焰劇烈延燒，終至一發不可收拾。

「基爾的嘴……不行，啊、那裡不行……」

「該死的，本大爺第一次服務你還主動讓你上。不要叫得好像本大爺在強暴你一樣。你以前……唔……不都上得理所當然嗎？怎麼今天反而純情起來？」

「戈巴契夫說我不能再用武力強迫，不然大家都會討厭我、離開我，所以我也不能對你……」

「本大爺已經夠討厭你了，再怎樣也沒辦法更討厭……哈啊……笨蛋……閉嘴專心做……啊啊……快一點……」

1991年的冬天特別漫長也特別寒冷，無邊無際的白雪將俄羅斯晦暗的大地、破敗的街道、荒涼的田野……以至一切的一切盡數吞沒，彷彿在預示它即將面臨的命運。

激情過後，伊凡的肉體得到無比的歡愉，心中卻仍然充滿不安。

他像驚弓之鳥般毫無安全感，一個晚上驚醒好幾次，每次都要提心吊膽地摸摸身旁，確認基爾伯特沒有離開後才敢再次入睡。

「你煩不煩啊？這樣總行了吧！」

同樣被干擾到睡不好覺的基爾伯特終於再也受不了，鑽到斯拉夫青年的懷中，讓他能擁著自己入睡。

伊凡不敢置信地睜大雙眼，從第一次世界大戰的徹底決裂以來，基爾伯特從未對自己如此溫柔。

但是今晚，一切卻都……

伊凡使勁咬破嘴唇，用腥甜的鮮血和劇烈的痛楚確認自己不是在作夢，隨即調整姿勢、收攏雙臂，讓懷中溫暖的銀髮青年能睡得舒服些，自己也逸出小小的、滿足的喟嘆。

「基爾真的不會和姊姊、和大家一樣……離開我嗎？」

基爾伯特沒好氣地說道：「加里寧格勒是屬於你的，你要本大爺到哪裡去？還是說，本大爺的話就這麼不能相信？」

聞言，伊凡微微顫抖起來。

「Пролетарии всех стран, соединяйтесь（全世界無產階級，聯合起來）……大家是這麼說的，還把這句話刻在國徽上答應留在我身旁，現在卻一個一個全都走了。」

「向宮廷開戰，給平民和平，剝奪掠奪者的一切，一切權力歸於蘇維埃……列寧是這麼說的，教我把布爾什維克奉為圭臬。現在的葉利欽卻說了，說要反腐敗、反特權、反共產主義，帶領俄羅斯與腐朽的蘇維埃制度決裂。」

斯拉夫青年嗓音甜美，語氣卻虛弱無力，帶著濃濃的哭音。一字一句，把基爾伯特的心臟狠狠揪緊，幾近窒息。

「我信任的盟友離開了，我信仰的主義崩潰了……你說，我還能、還敢再相信什麼？」

基爾伯特嘆了一口氣，陷入長長的沈默，最後終於明白自己為何心痛。

無論外在變得多麼強大，世界各國是如何厭惡他畏懼他或者服從他，對基爾伯特來說，伊凡的本質始終沒變，還是那個有著孩子似的天真殘酷，同時可愛笨拙，讓人心軟、心疼，無論如何也放不下的大笨熊。

「笨蛋……」

基爾伯特掙脫伊凡的懷抱，湊上去一點一點，吻去他臉上的淚水，最後捏住他白白軟軟的臉頰，用力一扯！

「給我聽好了，本大爺的話就是真理！」

在伊凡驚疑不定的注視下，基爾伯特露出自信滿滿的笑容，彷彿回到那個被冠以「條頓戰神」之名，在歐洲縱橫馳騁、不可一世的年代。

「所以，你只要相信本大爺就行。」

儘管到了冷戰後期，他們的關係已然緩和甚至能用和諧來形容，彼此心中仍存在揮不去化不開的疙瘩。

那時的伊凡太過強勢而基爾伯特驕傲依然，即使肉體無比親密，還是無法率先低下頭來，坦然向對方表達自己的情感。

或許，直到一切崩解後的現在，他們才能重頭來過。

1991年12月25日，俄羅斯將國名由「俄羅斯蘇維埃聯邦社會主義共和國」改為「俄羅斯聯邦」。

隔日，蘇聯最高蘇維埃通過最後一項決議，宣佈蘇維埃社會主義共和國聯盟自此不復存在。

那一天，風塵僕僕的伊凡返回他位於莫斯科郊外的住所，卻在門前來回踱步，深怕裡面空無一人，而自己又要面對那難堪的寂寞。

傍晚來臨時，屋內亮起明亮的燈光，大門也在同時敞開，銀髮紅眸的青年從屋裡探出頭來。他身上還穿了件圍裙，似乎是正在準備晚餐。

「傻站在那裡幹什麼？快進來。」

看到在屋外吹了不知道多久的冷風的伊凡時，他立即握住對方冰冷的大手將之拉入屋內。

「喔、對了。」

屋內飄盪著馬鈴薯濃湯的香氣，頓了頓，基爾伯特有些不好意思的搔搔臉頰，給了伊凡一個大大的笑容和擁抱。

「歡迎回家。」

伊凡又有了流淚的衝動，卻不是因為悲傷或痛苦，僅僅源於幸福與感動。

無須親密的接觸或肉體的歡愉，僅僅單純的擁抱，就已如此地溫暖、如此地溫柔，讓人依戀不已。

「嗯，我回來了。」

伊凡再也不是那個宰制半個世界，可以與美國爭奪世界霸權的蘇維埃社會主義共和國聯盟，僅僅是俄羅斯，一個仍為社會混亂、經濟落後、人民生活水平低落而苦的前共產主義國家。

他的掌心已然空無一物，再也沒有力量強行留下任何事物。卻有個人主動伸出手，陪伴他在這最為艱苦的黑暗時代中並肩而行。

一切都在崩潰、一切都在改變。

而他們將重新相愛。


End file.
